In order to avoid the power outage occurred during the electronic device performing some important tasks, for example, the writing of important data, the issuing of emergency signal, a backup power supply module capable of providing a power energy can configured in the electronic device. When the power outage occurs, the required work power that the electronic device performs the important tasks can be provided by the discharged of the backup power supply module. However, the backup power supply module will gradually generate physical aging with the use of time, such that the charged storage capability of the backup power supply module is getting worse. When the charged storage capability of the backup power supply module is insufficient, the storage power energy of the backup power supply module may be depleted before the electronic device has not completed the performing of the important tasks yet.
For the above reason, the present invention provides an innovative detection circuit for detecting the heath status of the backup power supply module, the user can decides whether to replace a new backup power supply module into the electronic device or replace a new detection circuit having a new backup power supply module into the electronic device based on the detection result of the health status of the backup power supply module, which is the object to be achieved by the present invention.